marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Daredevil Season Two
The Daredevil Season Two is the second season of The Daredevil. It deals with Matt becoming the Daredevil and going against a new villain called Mr. Fear, who leads a group of cult members to take over New York. It airs on Adult Swim, and is created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. 2016-2017 Cast * Brian Bloom as the voice of Matt Murdoch / Daredevil- 20/20 * Tara Strong as the voice of Karen Page- 18/20 * Seth MacFarlane as the voice of Foggy Nelson- 20/20 * Phi Lamarr as the voice of Lieutenant Ben Urich Recurring * Grey DeLisle as the voice of Dakota North- 17/20 * Paul Rudd as the voice of Hank Pym / Ant Man- 1/20 * Steven Blum as the voice of Coyote- 4/20 * Josh Keaton as the voice of Peter Parker / Spider-Man- 2/20 * Kelly Hu as the voice of Maki Matsumoto / Lady Bullseye- 13/20 * Scott Menville as Zolton Drago / Mister Fear- 15/20 Episodes # "A New Beginning"- Six Months after the events of the previous season, Matt has now taken the name "Daredevil", and has been protecting New York City without killing anyone. Meanwhile, Matt and Foggy, investigate the threat of a new gang in New York, but the two struggle with how to effectively stop them. When the gang breaks into Nelson and Murdoch, Matt knocks out one of them but the others get away. Ben Urich, now lieutenant has one of them locked up, and Matt interrogates him. Foggy tells Urich, that he should leave, and Matt starts to beat up the man, until he reveals the base of operations. Foggy argues with Matt, but Matt tells him that he was getting information. Later, Matt as Daredevil breaks into the hideout and beats them into submission, leaving the gang for the police. In then end, a man in black tells a cop that the Daredevil will fall, as he injects the man with fear, as he screams. # "Eliminator"- Daredevil saves the Senator from an attack of his life, and Matt wonders why the person would target the Senator. Matt, Foggy, and Karen do some probing, and discover that a man named Rick Pearson, has been a serial killer for ten years, and targeted the senator because he murdered his wife. Following a lead from Foggy, Matt as Daredevil takes down thugs that have been sent after him, but is unable to save Karen, who gets knocked out and kidnapped by The Eliminator. Daredevil arrives disabling the guards, and engages Eliminator in a heated confrontation. Daredevil gains the upper hand, and breaks Eliminator's arm before he knocks him out to save Karen. In the end, an ex girlfriend of Matt's named Dakota North, arrives in New York City, to investigate the Daredevil's identity. # "Rise And Shine"- Matt reunites with his former girlfriend Daily Bugle reporter Dakota North, who thinks that Daredevil is a menace to the city, and wants to find out his identity. Throwing her a party, Matt sets Foggy up with her, and the two hit it off. Meanwhile, Foggy goes to Ben for help when his criminal brother Jason Nelson is released from prison. The duo discover that Jason is apart of a murder group known as "The Anarchists. Foggy goes undercover as apart of the group, in order to take them down. The Anarchists along with Foggy break into a building and begin stealing weapons. Daredevil arrives taking down the gang, and manages to save Foggy from getting shot. Daredevil faces Jason in a major confrontation, which leads Daredevil of throwing him out of the window, then shooting him with a grapple gun, leaving him for the police. In the end, Matt argues with Foggy saying that he nearly got himself killed, and that in order to protect him he must stay away from his life as Daredevil. # "Ants"- Daredevil defeats guards who tried to rob Pym Enterprises, in order to steal upgraded tech in order to take over the city. Meanwhile, Dakota interviews Hank Pym, who discovers that the Daredevil was there that night, and stopped the guards, however one of them manage to escape. After Hank leaves Pym Enterprises, he is attacked by an assassin known as Taskmaster. The police arrive, but Taskmaster kills them, and Hank is able to escape. Later, Ant-Man appears and takes down an AIM convoy who have weapons from Pym Enterprises. Daredevil arrives, thinking that Ant-Man was working with the thugs. Daredevil engages Ant-Man in a major fight, and knocks his helmet off discovering that the Ant-Man is Hank Pym. Daredevil confronts Hank, asking what he was doing and Hank replies that he was tracking the soldiers of AIM who have been stealing weapons. Daredevil and Hank decide to team up, and to stop AIM from building their new weapon . Daredevil and Ant-Man break into their hideout, defeating multiple guards, where Daredevil confronts Taskmaster. Taskmaster nearly kills Daredevil, until Daredevil manages to subdue him. In the end, Ant-Man successfully gains his weapons back. # "The Beetle Returns"- Matt and Foggy take on the case of Andy Summers, a man who got out of prison who knew Abner Jenkins. The duo successfully wins the case but unbeknownst to Matt, Abner Jenkins AKA The Beetle later kills Andy, and prepares to target another former mob member. Matt finds out, and as Daredevil manages to gain information from Karen, but refuses to let her come with him. Daredevil saves a gang member, knocking him out before attacking The Beetle. Daredevil and The Beetle have a heated fight, but Beetle gains the upper hand because of his upgraded technology. Daredevil manages to subdue him, and knocks him out leaving him for the police. In the end, a man dressed as a crocodile hires a mercenary to kill Wilson Fisk's son, named Mario Fisk. # "Project Reptile"- As Mario Fisk is walking home from he is nearly shot and killed by an unknown assailant, until Daredevil arrives and takes out the assassin. Matt realizes that Mario is not safe yet, and does some probing and discovers that there are more assassins out there. Matt goes to Claire for help, but she is mad that he has been avoiding her, and hasn't acknowledged that they had a brief flame. Matt reveals to Claire that he can never be with anyone, and be the Daredevil at the same time and asks Claire to search up a list of targets. Agent Crock targets a gala hosted by Mario and he is nearly shot and killed until Daredevil arrives and manages to save Mario, and engages in an intense fight with Agent Crock. Crock gains the upper hand, and nearly escapes. Daredevil manages to catch up with him, and subdue him leaving him for the police. In the end, Matt visits Claire and the two make love with Matt deciding that he needs to have a regular life, and that with her he can have a normal life for once. # "Daredevil VS. Spider-Man Part One"- Matt and Foggy are given a case in Manhattan by their boss Jeri Hogarth to represent a member of Wilson Fisk's gang named Fred Meyers, who is wanted for the murder of seven people with someone using his weapons of choice: boomerangs but claims that someone has taken over the Boomerang mantle. Later that night, Matt as Daredevil breaks into Meyers' old hideout and finds some evidence that the Boomerang killer was responsible for the murders from the past few months and realizes that Meyers lied leaves before stealing the evidence. Captain George Stacy learns about the Daredevil being in the city, so he calls Spider-Man to take down the vigilante when he finds out what he stole. Daredevil sneaks into the prison and captures Meyers threatening to drop him off of the building if he doesn't stop lying about what his crimes. Meyers laughs and taunts him saying that he figured everything out. Members of Meyers gang arrives, and begin attacking Daredevil with him engaging all of them in combat. Spider-Man arrives and disarms several men. Spider-Man tries to restrain Boomerang but he manages to escape as the many guards arrive. Daredevil and Spider-Man escape before they are caught. Daredevil then blames Spider-Man for interfering as he had the situation handled. Spider-Man calls Daredevil a murderer, and begins fighting him. As they fight, Spider-Man continuously slams Daredevil to a brick wall which injures him. Daredevil then takes out electric grenades, which stuns Peter temporarily allowing Daredevil to knock him out. Spider-Man wakes up in Daredevil's base where he reveals his identity as Matt Murdoch to Spider-Man, who takes off his mask revealing himself as Peter Parker. # "Daredevil VS Spider-Man Part Two"- Spider-Man and Daredevil reveal their identities to each other, with Peter being confused on how a blind person could be fighting crime. Matt tells him about his "accident" when he was younger, and about how a blind sensei named Stick trained him. However, Matt questions Peter on why he traveled to Hell's Kitchen. Peter states that he was sent to go after Daredevil by Commissioner Stacy, which makes Matt force him to leave or their will be consequences. TBA # "Denomination"- # "Lady Bullseye"- # "Scion"- # "Talon"- # "Muscleman"- # "Discharge"- # "Be Afraid"- # "Self-Reproach"- # "The Chameleon"- # "Hazards"- # "This City Will Know Fear"- # "City Of Fear"- Category:Animated Category:Bat24 Category:TV Shows Category:Seasons Category:Unfinished